


[翻译]这不可能仅仅是关于派

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hand Feeding, M/M, Pie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在猎魔时碰了一个被诅咒的雕像，不过他运气不错，刚好有一个好的女巫在场，为他提供了一种治愈药膏。他在双手恢复之前不能再使用它们，但这只需要三个小时……于是回旅馆，看电视，让Sam帮着他吃点东西。说真的，这能有多难？对吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]这不可能仅仅是关于派

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's No Way This Is Really About The Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970870) by [FrancesHouseman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman). 



> 也是给秋秋的生贺翻译，甜！甜出人命！遇见你真的很高兴！很开心！我爱你么么哒

这对Sam来说是一场折磨。他完全没办法看着Dean吃东西而自己又不兴奋起来。Dean吃东西的样子像是个巴比伦妓院里的享乐主义者。他完全投入，真真正正地热衷于食物。有时一个特别不错的派甚至能让他发出呻吟。他为吃义无反顾，好像填饱肚子是他背负的一桩使命。这是一场关于真实的愉悦与满足的展示，于此同时，Dean的嘴让Sam为之疯狂。

 

Sam整一辈子都在努力养成不要去看Dean吃东西的习惯，仅仅允许自己偶尔在Dean的不注意下偷瞥几眼。可是Sam现在却一点也不能移开视线，因为他正是那个在喂Dean的人。只有汉堡和薯条，他们走了外带车道，这也意味着没有任何勺子或者餐叉，只靠Sam的手指把食物推进Dean的嘴里。而仅仅是这样想着就让Sam大脑里的愉快中枢像是被灌满了蜂蜜。

如果Dean没有碰那个被诅咒了的雕像……可愿望的实现永远不会说来就来，所以他们两人只能被迫接受Dean的双手裹满绷带这个境地，一直到那治愈药膏发挥它的作用。

Dean的情感总是在他的脸上毫无保留地闪耀着，玩笑的，阴沉的，骄傲的等等。Sam的回答总是很固定，即使他的内心的回应汹涌翻腾。他已经学会小心地不去让眼神在Dean的嘴上逗留，那条路上等待他的是危险，是一个有关渴望的无底洞。一个坏坏的微笑或者一个在那对嘴唇上形成的新词能让Sam崩溃上几小时。某个难忘的时刻下曾有一颗眼泪从那上唇滚落到下面那一瓣，而Sam那时离失控只有一步之遥。那是沉船千载的一双嘴唇，Sam想，而这不是他第一次这么想。

Sam因为那张嘴留下过伤疤（怪胎，怪物……别离开）和珍宝，城门紧闭又魂牵梦绕（为你骄傲，Sammy……就我们俩，这才是我喜欢的样子）。

每次一根薯条对他们俩来说都太慢了，所以Sam三根一塞。Dean敏捷地用嘴从他手里夺走了所有，然后用他的嘴唇和牙齿把薯条拉进了嘴里。嚼了几口他对Sam扮了个鬼脸然后说，“可乐。”Dean眯着眼睛，带着一个人食道被油腻的食物塞着时特有的表情。

Dean慢慢地喝着可乐，清空了鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，在不吸的时候用嘴玩弄着吸管。他对Sam裂开嘴，露出牙齿间的吸管，然后一声史无前例的响嗝，被嚼碎的土豆味和油脂气味迎面袭向Sam。“Dude！恶心！”Sam用可乐吸管打了他一下，但Dean完全不知廉耻。

“芝士汉堡？”Dean满脸期待地问，而Sam想到了猫。猫科动物的假笑就和Dean的一模一样。猫又喜欢吃奶油。Dean像猫一样地舔起奶油……Sam努力维持着“我只是在迁就你”表情，不让他的凝视在Dean的脸或嘴上逗留太久。他转动身体去那个外带袋子里取出汉堡，仅仅移动上身，这样的话他牛仔裤的折痕就会留在原来的位置，把他的小激动在Dean面前藏起来。Sam在这方面已经是个老手了。

但基督啊，汉堡更糟。他得用两手抓着防止里面的配菜滑掉。那第一咬几乎让Sam缴械出来，因为他对把肉塞进Dean嘴里所带来的性兴奋完全没有任何准备。他手以可见的频率颤抖着，唐突地把汉堡丢到纸袋上，配菜和酱料倒出来，泄出了秘密。好极了，下地狱吧。普通人可能早在几年前就崩溃了。普通人根本不可能在purple nurples下存活下来。（注：215Dean泡妞后给Sam介绍的那杯酒）

“Sammy？”Dean咀嚼，吞咽然后继续咀嚼。他看起来更像是担忧而不是怀疑，但在他仔细评估Sam的状况时他的脸上略过一丝计算的神情，“那是……？”

哦不。操，不。

“Sam？伙计？你是有什么奇怪的——”但Dean就只能吐出了这么几个字，因为Sam把汉堡重推了进去。不。Sam在食物上可没什么怪癖。Sam就在Dean身上，有点儿着迷到诡异。Dean在Sam填满他的时候试着用眼神和他交流，满口满口地吃着，但Sam哪都不看除了那个越变越小的汉堡，而Dean又不准备把食物吐出来浪费掉。

食物不管怎样只是食物。问题是Dean真是很享受它们，而Sam真是很享受看Dean享受的样子。所以告他呀。衣服穿在Dean身上就不仅仅是件衣服；枪在Dean手里擦的时候就不仅仅是把枪。而如果Sam顺着想下去，Dean那粗糙的手掌安抚枪管的样子真的不会对他现在的情形有任何帮助。

Sam让Dean吃完了剩下的汉堡，两三口放在一口里吃掉，用食指推进去。Dean愤愤地发出一声牢骚，他一关上嘴，脸颊就像仓鼠一样鼓起来。Sam知道这只是他在装模作样。他见过Dean饿慌了的时候一口吞下了半个汉堡。他一手托着腮，等Dean嚼完。

Dean说，“呃，”然后是一阵尴尬的沉默，“给我个派成吗？”

哦我的天。“就……我们能歇会儿吗Dean？我只是……你得吃慢点。”

“有道理，我一直吃得这么快一定是因为我自己一刻不停地在塞满我的嘴。”

塞满我的嘴，在这种情况下，大概不能算是下流话。但不管怎样Sam还是浑身都燥热了起来。他需要Dean闭上嘴。或者他自己来个冷水澡，要是他现在能站起来走开的话。

“拜托Sam，别做个怪人。至少给我来点可乐让我咽下去。”

Sam把可乐杯伸出去，低着头不去看。 仅仅是他手里Dean啜吸着冰块下的残渣带来的震动都足以让Sam的阴茎悸动起来。很明显他自己身上肯定有什么坏了。

“电视？”Sam对于逃开了喂食露出的明显庆幸让Dean笑起来，同时也挑起了一条眉毛，于是Sam明白他可能只是在眼前避开了这个话题。他找出遥控器，使身体从离Dean尽可能远的角度下起身，走向了浴室。

一个可怕的想法在他走到了门口的时候击中他，“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“告诉我你不会需要上厕所。”

Dean坏笑，“Bladder of steel Sammy, bladder of steel.”（Bladder of Steel是一个游戏成就，以尽可能少上厕所为目的，这里不知道怎么翻_（:з」∠）_

哦，感谢上帝和他些微的仁慈。只要再三小时他们就能解开Dean的手了，而之后……之后随便Dean干任何事。

 

****  
Sam想用淋浴打发掉了余下的白天，用掉了旅馆的一整瓶洗发露。他甚至没费劲去试着把给Dean喂食这个想法从脑袋里推出去。Dean咬那汉堡的第一口在他眼前挥之不去，他想象起把阴茎喂进Dean嘴里的样子，因为他还想骗谁？汉堡肉完全不是Sam想推进那张顶顶罪恶的嘴的东西。他想象Dean贪婪地吞进它，不用咬的或者嚼的，而是用Sam偷瞄到然后让他丢掉了汉堡的那满足的表情。他想象侧着操进Dean嘴里，让他的脸颊就那样下流地凸出来。

花了不多久Sam的手就圈上了自己的阴茎，然后房间里突然响起什么翻倒声。“Dean？”没得到回应，所以Sam马上跳出浴缸然后抓了一条毛巾围在腰上，咒骂着他那极度活跃的大小孩哥哥甚至连好好坐下二十分钟都做不到，更不用说三小时了。

Dean正坐在床尾瞪着地上的一堆咖啡杯、水壶还有勺子，绑着绷带的双手在腿上交叉着，一脸怒容。Sam皱起眉，“你是想煮咖啡吗？”

“我想要我的派，Sam。为啥你在提到派的时候要表现地那么奇怪？”Dean板着脸而Sam感到被耍了。说真的，有时候Dean的耐心就和一只有注意力分散症的小飞虫一样烦人。他视线从桌上白色的蛋糕盒落到Dean绑着绷带的双手，然后落到Dean撅着的嘴，于是翻了个白眼。他没费劲忍下他的叹气，从地上捡起水壶然后到浴室灌了水，关上了淋浴器。他在等水烧开的时候擦干了身体然后重新穿上了衣服。Sam有一段不短的时间来重新控制好情绪，旅馆水壶总是花很久才烧开水。他没法在浴室镜子前给自己打气两句，但他还是给了自己一系列坚定信心的表情，尽管内心深处他清楚这完全是场无用的练习。

Dean已经重回了他床上，靠着床头板，坐在他之前的汉堡、薯条、和可乐灾难发生的同一个地方。所有闹情绪的迹象都不见了，取而代之的是达到目的的坏笑，和不加掩饰的渴望。Sam在精神上撑住自己，挤了一些装饰奶油，然后把派带给了Dean。

Dean想要派。Sam就给他他想要的。欲望与满足，简单又甜蜜。

Sam想要Dean。Dean能给他他想要的。乱伦与放肆，腐败而堕落。

 

Sam在第一勺又满又黏的胡桃派消失进Dean的嘴里时颤抖了一下，于是他们两人被这小小的茶匙连接在一起了，Dean的嘴和Sam的手。Sam觉得这金属能传递热量，还有性张力。他看着匙柄，想着碳原子之间的共价键。他把茶匙从Dean的嘴里拉出来，匙面上留下了一串湿润的奶糖精。Sam能闻到派的味道。他咽了咽口水。

三大口派下去而Dean的眼睛没有离开过Sam的脸。他很显然正享受着派，很高兴Sam在每一满勺派之前先刮上了一点奶油，不至于太腻。他哼出赞赏的鼻音，然后研究起Sam的反应，显然Dean喜欢他看到的，于是接着他做了典型Dean风格的事，火上浇油。他舔了舔嘴唇。这快让Sam崩溃了。

那茶匙的大小是个恶意也是个馈赠，来自那些用性欲折磨Sam的神。把派喂给Dean花了太久了，而Dean也知道。“快点，Sammy。”他滚出喉音，Sammy。这个字写出来会像个微笑，笔迹沿着那摇篮晃动的弧度弯曲。Dean对他的昵称，包容着他的一切。要想象Dean说出其他那些，用力，Sammy，更深，Sammy，用那相同的语调，实在是太轻易了。

这是，他放下手，Sam做过的最情色的事情，因为Dean明白而Dean正故意在向他展示。他们之间传递的热量是如此剧烈，那勺子早该是一滩烧穿了床板的铁水了。Sam能感受到Dean的舌头抵着金属的每一个动作，几乎就好像是他自己身体的一部分在那张嘴里一样。这不可能仅仅是关于派，而Sam看得出Dean也明白。Sam完全暴露在Dean睫毛掩盖下的双眼下，他清浅的呼吸下，还有那紧密的审视下。这就好像是对着一面镜子承认他自己的兴奋。

而突然，Sam一下子明白了这是他能喂出的最后一口派。可能是因为Dean在坏笑着咬下那一口之前脸上一闪而过的同情。Sam笑起来，因为这太突然了。但这还没完，Dean正慢慢往床里挪动，一直滑到他躺下来、头靠上枕头为止，接着他把Sam拉下来因为Sam正被Dean嘴里的温度牢牢焊在那茶匙上，他眼神沉在Dean的眼里，他们就保持着这样，一直到Dean把目光移开。

对于一个暂时失去了双手的人来说这可是个流畅的动作。Dean把一条手臂升高穿过Sam的，把他弟弟的前臂夹在了胸前，然后把他们一起滚到侧面，这样一来他们就背抵着胸了，而Dean是那个小汤勺。Sam惊讶地呼出一口气，赶紧把他的胯部往后挪开，因为他的阴茎正硬得能切开岩石，而Dean可能不会想要它顶着他的屁股。不过话说回来Dean也可能想要，但还是小心驶得万年船。不去管那操他的咖啡了。这个傍晚Dean显然想被汤匙喂食以及被Sam从背后抱抱，而Sam已经死了正身置天堂。

 

****  
他们在那躺了感觉有一世纪，静音的电视像是一场灯光秀。Dean压着Sam的手臂，绷带靠着Sam的手背。他完全静止，一下抽动都没有，而且他的呼吸开始变得均匀，于是Sam怀疑他是不是睡着了。

Sam知道他不应该，知道这可能是在玩命、得寸进尺、还有其他一系列的，但他就是情不自禁。Sam用手指慢慢把Dean汗衫的布料一点点堆到手里，让Dean身体柔软的中段露出来。他悄悄把手从Dean手臂下抽出来，滑到Dean的胃，盖在填满了食物的那个位置。被Sam填满了的位置，用的是Sam的手指和Sam的勺子，早被忘在了地上的勺子。

Sam让他的手爬低了一点，想象Dean肚子里暖哄哄的，想象把他摁进自己的怀里。Dean的肌肉绷着，于是Sam微笑起来，因为这意味着Dean是醒着的，窘迫着才不敢放松肚子。Dean是醒着的，Dean让Sam做了这个。

Sam上下摩擦起手指，“那么贪吃。”他轻柔地戏弄道，听见自己声音里的笑意。

“Sam……”Dean说，声音低低的。听上去像是警告但这只是Dean不得不让自己听起来的样子。Sam听得出里面真正的不确定。他用食指抵住Dean的嘴唇，指尖刷过他的鼻尖。嘘。他轻推了推手指强调这点，摸到了牙齿，指节在Dean一次凝滞了的吸气下感受到了涌动的清凉气息。

他把另一只手伸到Dean身下，拢住Dean的肚子，然后手掌张开。“放松？”Sam恳求。他用指尖描起那对柔软的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地推进了Dean的嘴里。Dean顿了顿，随后便放松了腹部的肌肉，同时接纳了Sam的手指，吸吮着仿佛那上面裹着一层胡桃奶糖。他们同时呻吟起来。Dean的肚子小幅度地落到Sam的手里，足够用来让他发窘了，足够泄露出他对啤酒、派、垃圾食品的热爱，但也不到算得上什么的地步。Dean还是能被形容成拥有一个战士的体魄，充满肌肉和平坦结实的轮廓，可Sam能在抱着他的时候能感到他的柔软，因为Dean为他放松了自己。这简直完美，醉人至极，而Sam收紧了手掌。

他的手往下徘徊，指尖钻到Dean牛仔裤下露出来的短裤腰带里，沿着短裤边滑了滑，而Dean没有阻止他。“我能？”Sam知道答案，知道Dean也想要这个，但他想要他自己参与进来。不然这样的话这事会太容易被否认了，这事会变成Sam只是在Dean双手不能用的时候帮个忙，而那三小时时限会被选择性忘记掉。Sam的双手从Dean的嘴里和肚子上滑脱出来，抓住了Dean的皮带扣。

“操，Sammy，”Dean喘息，在意识到了Sam想要让他说出口之后他接下来的那句话变得几不可闻，“继续。”

Sam把Dean的牛仔裤和短裤一路拉到大腿下。这就是他要Dean时想要的样子。在那双被绑住的双手，推上去的汗衫和半褪下的裤子里Dean看起来如此脆弱。那么性感，让他的勃起抽动，顶端湿润。

Dean的阴茎在手里的感觉和Sam自己的差不多。他的双球沉重，而Sam在滚动Dean的囊袋，揉弄他的肚子还有撩拨他的乳头中不停交换。最后一项让Dean扭动呜咽，可能因为他喜欢这样，但Sam怀疑是因为玩弄乳头让Dean感觉像个女孩，让他感到更暴露。他希望是这样。

Dean兴奋起来的味道有点让他上头、铺天盖地，熟悉但比Sam以前闻到过的要强烈上一千遍。Sam模糊地想起他第一次触碰自己的身体时也对自己的气味有过类似的想法，但后来他习惯了。他好希望Dean以后也让他习惯这个。

他就像给自己手淫一样套弄Dean的阴茎，用他自己喜欢的方式，上下滑动，挤压着，不是很快，也不是很慢。有点奇怪的是他感觉不到自己的手，但也只是一直到Dean往后推他的屁股，让两人的距离化为零为止。Sam以一种缓慢的节奏挺动着胯部摩擦Dean的屁股，紧握着他哥哥阴茎的根部，就像他想要忍住快感时会对自己做的那样。

这不应该感觉如此轻松如此舒适，但它确实是。Sam被深深地唤起，性欲在他的小腹堆积，在他的体内像液体燃料那样流遍全身。仿佛Sam正在给两个人同时撸管而这也是他们本该做的东西。仿佛Sam在每次手淫的时候Dean的身体都是他少了的那一块，而只有现在这种感觉才完整，仿佛从头开始就应该是这样。

他感到Dean的阴茎在他快到了时候胀大起来，感到他自己的身体跟着Dean的节奏来到了高潮的边缘。“来吧，”他冲着Dean的后颈低语道，“和我一起高潮。”再一下阴茎上的挤压和囊袋的拖拽，Dean便达到了高潮，发出小动物一样的呜咽，同时往Sam的拳头里戳刺进去，在他那块露在外面的柔软腹部喷上了精液，同时Sam也跟上了他，战栗着射在了他自己的裤子里。

“Sam？”Dean扭了几下，过了几秒，“粘死了…”

Sam把他翻过来然后舔干净了他，肚子，胸口，还有阴茎，无视Dean惊到了一下的哼哼声和身体因为过度刺激的弹起。还有两小时Dean就能再用他的手了。Sam准备用这两小时好好举例说明一下食欲这个词的真正含义。

 

END  
超级感谢西西对我的帮助！！！！！！没有你我会翻得崩溃！！

Happy birthday Sam Winchester! 本着生日不艹寿星的原则，只给你们一个handjob！【X


End file.
